uzumakifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Jiraiya
JIRAYA Sannin Keď bol Jiraiya menší začínal ako žiak Tretieho Hokageho (Sandaime Hokage) spolu s Orochimarom a Tsunade. Jiraiyove správanie bolo veľmi podobné tomu Narutovmu, chcel byť silný len kvôli tomu aby sa páčil dievčatám resp. dievčaťu v tíme. the third hokage.jpgTak to bolo aj v prípade úlohy pri ukradnutí 2 rolničiek pri tréningu.Jiraiya tak ako aj Naruto sa bezhlavo chytili do pasce a preto boli potrestaný priviazaním o kôl. A však v Jiraiyovom prípade chýbalo len odhodlanie a preto mu Sarutobi ukázal Kuchiyose no Jutsu (privolávaciu techniku) a Jiraiya tým nájde zmysel, pre ktorý treba trénovať. I keď jeho zmyslom bolo to, aby zbalil Tsunade a ostatné dievčatá tak začal trénovať, veľmi intenzívne a tvrdo. Počas jedného dňa pri tréningu keď ho stretol aj Sarutobi, použil Kuchiyose no Jutsu a však aj cez varovanie Sarutobiho, že nevie čo sa môže stať keď nemá zo žiadnym zvieraťom podpísanú zmluvu.thumb|left Myoubokuzan/ MyōbokuzanA tu sa začína Jiraiyov pravý príbeh, to čo nik nevedel a ani neočakával, Jiraiya sa ocitá na doteraz pre neho neznámom mieste a to na Hore Myouboku, domove všetkých žáb,(v mange Jiraiya nájde Myouboku cestu sám) ako zisťuje neskôr pri strete s Gamabuntom(samozrejme mladším), ktorý ho zavedie za Fukasaku-sama, ktorý ho už očakával tak ako mu predpovedal Veľký žabí Sage(mudrc):"Vidím ľudské dieťa, ktoré zablúdi na horu Myouboku, a ja tomu dieťaťu dám silu žáb a zdelím proroctvo." toto bolo proroctvo Veľkého žabieho Sageho. Maly Gamabunta a JiraiyaFukasaku vysvetlí Jiraiyovi, že toto je jeho osud a je vyvolené dieťa, takže musí ostať na Myouboku, trénovať a počkať kým mu Veľký žabí Sage(mudrc) nepovie jeho proroctvo. Od toho dňa Jiraiya delil svoj čas medzi horou Myouboku a Skrytou Listovou. Svoje dni mladosti strávil ako tréningom ninjutsu tak aj sennin tréningom. Zo začiatku to nebolo také lahké ako si Jiraiya myslel, konečne došlo aj ku zmieňovanej zmluve zo zvieratami. Čas plynul a Jiraiya vekom múdrel a silnel, začal premýšlať nad zmyslom tréningu a toho všetkého čo podstupuje. V tedy nastal aj čas na Jiraiyove proroctvo. Veľký žabí Sage(mudrc) povedal:"V mojom sne...sa aj ty obyčajný úchylák, dokáže stať skvelým nindžom. A časom budeš mať aj svojho žiaka. Ten žiak sa stane nindžom, ktorý vo svete nindžov spôsobí veľkú zmenu.... Buď veľkú stabilitu, alebo obrovskú destrukciu. Takú, akú tento svet ešte nevidel... Jedno stoho....Povedieš túto revolúciu....A príde deň, keď budeš musieť spraviť zásadné rozhodnutie....Tvoja voľba určí, ktorá z nich to bude....V mojom sne si putoval po svete a písal knihy....Možno to bude cesta okolo sveta, aby si pochopil podstatu vecí." Jiraiya traveling/ Jiraiyova cesta po svete, otrasaneho chaosomA tak sa aj stalo, Jiraiya opustil Myouboku a začal putovať po svete, hľadať niekoho, kto by bol jeho žiakom. No medzi tým sa ale začala zhoršovať situácia vo svete. Zažíval skúsenosti a situácie ktoré ho inšpirovávali a podnietili k rozmýšlaniu. Ale ako všetkých ostatných, tak aj Jiraiyu rozruchy vo svete donútili vrátiť sa naspäť do Skrytej Listovej. A nakoniec aj na Jiraiyu a jeho priateľov dopadlo zlo vojny a boli nútený odísť na bojové pole, známe ako Tretia Veľká vojna Nindžov. Pri boji s Hanzom z Amegakure no Sato (Dedina skrytá v daždi), ktorý bol prekvapený ich silou a tým že dokázali prežiť v boji proti nemu, im za výmenu ich mien, daroval život a hodnosť "Traja Legendárny Sanninovia z Konohy(伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin), ktorou sa navždy zapísali do histórie nindžov. Od vtedy o nich vedeli všetci ako o 3 "Legendárnich Sanninoch z Konohy. Yahiko, Nagato a KonanPočas pobytu v Amegakure (Dešťová venice) narazil Jiraiya na 3 deti ktoré trénoval v používaní ninjutsu, nato aby sa mohli o seba postarať sami. Tými deťmi boli Yahiko, Nagato a Konan. Jiraiya objavil u Nagata jedinečnú očnú techniku Rinnegan, neskorej však po odchode Jiraiya dostal informáciu že "jeho žiaci zomreli (ako si myslel). Jiraiya TeamAko Jounin bol učiteľom Štvrtého Hokageho (Yondaime Hokage) ktorý doviedol Konohu k výťaztvu vo vojne. Pár rokov potom Orochimaru zradil a opustil Skrytú Listovú. Jiraiya si dal za úlohu nájsť svojho priateľa a priviesť ho späť. Jeho misia zlyhala a Orochimaru sa pridal do zločineckej organizácie Akatsuki. Jiraiya opustil Konohu a obviňoval sám seba že nedokázal zachrániť priateľa. A však neprestal Orochimara prenasledovať. O ďalších pár rokov neskôr hľadania, Jiraiya dokončil svoju prvú knihu "Príbeh odvážneho Nindži", toto bola aj kniha ktorá zaujala Minata(Yondaime Hokage) nato aby pomenoval svojho syna po hrdinovi z knihy, Naruto, tým sa stal Jiraiya kmotrom(niečo ako dedko/dědeček) Naruta. Tak chceš ji sbalit nebo ne????Jiraiya neprestal ani po veľa okolnostiach cestovať, či už hľadal stopy po Orochimarovi alebo písal knihy."Jedna z tých známejších je cha-Icha Paradaisu - Flirtovací ráj (alebo tiež drsnejšie Raj muchlovania), najvatčším fanúšikom týchto románov je Hatake Kakashi, ktorý si ich číta takmer stále." thumb|left|400px JiraiyaJeho prvé objavenie v Listovej po dlhom čase a taktiež aj v seriáli je pri tom ako šmíruje v dámskych sprchách, kde hľadá "dáta" pre svoj nový román. Tam ho načapá Naruto, a zhodou okolností ho prinúti svojím Oiroke no jutsu (týmto dosiahne že Jiraiya robí čo chce Laughing out loud ) aby ho trénoval. Jiraiya odíme z Naruta Gogyou Fuuin (pečať päť živlov), ktorú na neho uvalil behom Chuuninskej skúšky Orochimaru. Stáva sa Narutovým učiteľom a učí ho Kuchiyose no Jutsu (privolávacia technika), zhromaždovanie chakry a neskôr aj Rasengan. O niečo neskôr Jiraiya pomáha v Konohe pri invázii Orochimara vyvolaním Gamahira aby zastavil Orochimarových hadov. Po smrti Tretieho Hokageho (Sandaime Hokage), Jiraiyovho učiteľa ktorý zomiera pri súboji s Orochimarom, chcú dedinský starešinovia spraviť z Jiraiyi Hokageho, no Jiraiya toto odmieta ale sľubuje, že pôjde nájsť ďaľšieho kandidáta na post Hokage a to Tsunade, spolu s Narutom. Deň predtým ako majú vyraziť ich však nečakane "napadnú Itachi a Kisame ktorý chcú zajať Naruta, Jiraiya samozrejme tento ich zámer prekazí a použije na nich Gamaguchi-shibari/ Pasca žabej tlamy, jediný kto bol kedy schopný sa dostať s tohto jutsu bol práve Itachi vďaka svojmu Amaterasu. Jiraiya a Naruto sa po tomto incidente vyberajú nájsť Tsunade, a pokračovať v Narutovom tréningu. Orochimaru ich však predbehne a Tsunade nájde skorej ako oni, dá jej veľmi lákavý návrh, pokiaľ mu vylieči ruky tak on jej zato na oplátku oživí "priateľa a brata(svoje 2 najbližšie osoby) Tsunade našťastie odmieta a preto sa začína boj medzi tromi Legendárnymi Sanninmi. Suboj SanninovTsunade je síce opitá ale ma strašný hnev na Orochimara, Jiraiya jej prichádza tiež na pomoc i keď je omávený jedom a jediné na čo má silu je privolať Gamabuntu ktorý bojuje s Mandou,Orochimarovým summonom. V tomto boji sa proti Mandovi spojili Gamabunta a Katsuya (summon Tsunade). Manda tak ako aj Orochimaru sú porazený a prchajú preč. Odchádzajúci Naruto a JiraiyaV tomto období sa Naruto naučí Rasengan a taktiež ho aj prvý krát použije v boji proti Kabutovi. Tsunade sa teda vracia do Konohy nato aby prevzala pozíciu Hokageho. A Jiraiya berie Naruta na 2.5 ročný tréning, nato aby zosilnel a bol schopný priviesť Sasukeho späť. Počas tohto tréningu Jiraiya ale neprestával zbierať informácie o Akatsuki. Shippuden Pri návrate domov Naruto zosilnel a utvoril si lepšie puto s Jiraiyom. Informácie ktoré Jiraiya nazbieral za tento čas zveril hneď Kakashimu a Yamatovi. A tiež ich informoval o tréningu na ovládanie Kyubiho chakry. Prezradil im všetko týkajúce sa Narutovho líščieho plášťa a 4 chvostoch. JazvaPri objavení 4 chvostov musel Jiraiya Naruta zastaviť skorej než ho zabije, pri tom však utrpel veľmi silné poranenie a toto bol jeden s dvoch prípadov, kedy bol Jiraiya na pokraji smrti.(2/2| "(1/2) Prvý prípad bol vtedy, keď bol ešte Jiraiya mladší. Bol pristihnutý samotnou Tsunade ako šmíruje dievčatá. Za toto šmírovanie ho Tsunade zmlátila ako psa, zlomila mu obi dve ruky, 6 rebier a poškodila takmer každý orgán v tele." (Toto boli dva s dvoch prípadov keď bol Jiraiya na hranici smrti 2/2) Tu sa Jiraiya ako obyčajne zase vydáva na svoje potulky svetom a Naruta necháva v Kakashiho a Yamatových rukách. V anime po návrate do dediny Jiraiya, pogratuluje Narutovi k porážke Kakuza. Tu začína Jiraiya opäť trénovať Naruta v jutsu na dlhe vzdialenosti. Preto ho zobral do Yugakure (dedina kde su teple pramene, vo filleroch tam Naruto stretáva Yukimaruho), kde trénuje "Suiton: Mizu no Kenjū (vodná pištol)" spolu zo synchronizáciou s Gamatatsu, pomáha im pri tom Gamakichi. Predtým než Jiraiya obdrží správu o Akatsuki, radí Narutovi pri tréningu, ale neskôr ho necháva trénovať samého. A dostáva misiu na nájdenie úkrytu vodcu Akatsuki. Jiraiya infiltruje AmegakureDozvedá sa o zabití Orochimara, v tej dobe aj Jiraiya zisťuje polohu vodcu Akatsuki a oznamuje to Tsunade. Po tom čo sa s ňou rozlúči sa vydáva do Amegakure (Vesnice skryta v deždi). Jiraiya pátra po stopách Peina a ako zistil, taktiež aj Kageho dediny prezívaného aj "boha". Dopočul sa že Pein zabil Hanza a jeho krutosť nepozná hraníc. Pre istotu si privoláva žabu Gerotora, je to žaba zo zvitkom namiesto tela(taktiež obsahuje aj kľúč ku Kyuubiho pečati ktorú ma Naruto na bruchu) aby si našiel nejakú pečať a povedal Gerotorovi čo má po jeho smrti robiť. Pri hľadaní naráža na Konan, hľadá odpoveď čo sa stalo s Yahikom a Nagatom. V tom sa objavuje Pein, a však Jiraiya v ňom nespoznáva svojho žiaka Nagata, no Rinnegan má totožný. Jiraiya bojuje zatiaľ len s 1 Peinovým telom ako zisťuje, za pomoci Gamakena. Jiraiya potrebuje pomôcť pri získaní času nato aby mohol privolať 2 najväčších senninov PA a MA. Jiraiya Sage ModePo privolaní, Gamakena posiela späť a ďakuje mu za službu a premieňa sa do Sage-Módu. Jiraiya vysvetľuje PA a MA načo potrebuje pomoc 2 Senninov a bojuje s rozlišnými telami Peina. Do vtedy dokáže poraziť v Sage-Móde 3 telá ale prichádza o jednu ruku. No v tom sa objavujú ostatné telá Peina a k tomu aj tie ktoré už Jiraiya zabil. Ako začnú útočiť použije bariéru ktorá ho chráni ale jedno telo sa dostane až k nemu. V tedy požiada PA a MA aby išli preč. Samozrejme že ho vtom nemôžu nechať a preto aspoň posiela MA s jedným telom späť do Konohy za Tsunade. No a vtedy mu všetko doklapne, spomína, že týchto všetkých ľudí resp. telá už videl a aj to že vidí Yahika ale Nagato to nie je. A ako mu prišla odpoveď na všetky otázky tak vtedy zaútočia všetky telá naraz. Ale upadá do bezvedomia a nestíha povedať ani Fukasakovi aká je pravda, a uvedomuje si že zomiera. V podvedomí sa vracia späť ku svojmu životu a premýšľa nad tým či naozaj všetkých sklamal. Či malo vôbec zmysel písať tu knihu o nindžovi. Jeho skutky sú porovnaní s Hokagmi ničím. Spomína na svoje chyby, že si nevedel získať Tsunadino srdce, nezabránil odchodu Orohimara s dediny, nedokázal ochrániť svojho majstra Hiruzena (Sandaime Hokageho), svojho žiaka Minata (Yondaime Hokageho),... Minato a Kushina (Yondaime)ale potom si spomína, na chvíľu s Minatom, keď ho zaujala kniha ktorú napísal z ktorej vybral meno pre Naruta, čiže to on mu dal meno. Uvedomuje si, že to Naruto je tým žiakom, ktorý zmení celý nindža svet a nie Nagato. Naruto sa mu podobá presne na toho nidžu s knihy akého ho opisoval, že pre nindžu je najdôležiťejšia jeho kuráž,odhodlanie a odvaha. Pripomína si slová ktoré vždy Naruto vraví, "nikdy sa nevzdať nech sa deje čokoľvek za akýchkoľvek okolností"thumb|500px|right To že žiakova cesta je vlastne cesta jeho učiteľa. "NIKDY SA NEVZDAŤ" to je to čo si vybral Jiraiya. Pomocou svojej "ohnivej vôle(ako sa nazýva v Konohe) sa prinútil vrátit k životu, zozbierať posledné sily, nato aby mohol Fukasakovi alias PA napísať tajnú správu(zašifrovnú) na jeho chrbát, a poslať ho za Narutom. Jiraiya usmievajuci sa pred smrtouJedno z Peinových tiel sa pokúsi zastaviť Fukasakuho vystrelením si ruky (toto telo bola bábka), no trafí len kúsok zeme na ktorej ležal Jiraiya. Ako hovorí povera "Žaba na začiatku prameňa nevie nič o veľkom mori" no Jiraiya bol "Žaba žijúca u prameňa...ktorá zomrela v mori" A toto je už Jiraiyov koniec. Pomaly klesá do hlbín, s úsmevom na tvári, hľadajúc meno pre ukončenie svojho posledného diela..."Príbeh Uzumaki Naruta"... Zaujímavosti Kanji na Jiraiyovej ochrannej čelenke, Abura, znamená olej, čo pravdepodobne súvisí s ropuším olejom, ktorý sa používa ako liek. Jiraiyovo oblúbené jedlo je pečené kura a cesnak. Nemá rád kiwi a chlebové kôrky. Jeho koníčkom, je "zber dát" pre svoje romány, tzn. šmírovanie nahých žien a pitie saké. Vymyslel Touton Jutsu (technika neviditeľného úniku) alebo aj Nozokimi no Jutsu (Technika šmírovania). Vďaka tomu ho nikdy nechytia pri "zbere dát" (čítaj šmírovanie v dámskych sprchách) pre svoje romány. Svoju zvrhlosť nijak neskrývá a je na to vlastne hrdý, ale nemá rád, keď mu Naruto na verejnosti hovorí Ero-sennin - zvrhlý pustovník. Jiraiya se narodil 11. novembra/listopadu, a na začiatku seriálu mu bolo 50 rokov. Má čierne oči a biele vlasy, meria 191,2 cm a váži 87,5 kg. Bol Jouninem v Skrytej Listovej, ale odišiel a stal sa pustovníkom. Preklad mena Kanji, ktoré tvorí Jiraiyovo meno, má význam "robiť všetko na vlastnú päsť". Čo celkom vystihuje jeho povahu, ticho zmizne a zase sa objaví v Listovej. Mená Jiraiya, Tsunade a Orochimaru pochádzajú z "Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari"- Príbeh galantného Jiraiyi (staré japonské literárne dielo). Techniky Kawarimi no Jutsu (premiestnenie, nahradenie) Touton Jutsu (technika neviditelného úniku) Henge no Jutsu (premena) Rasengan (špirálová guľa) Tsuin Rasengan (dvojitá špirálová guľa) Chō Ōdama Rasengan (super veľká špirálová guľa) Gogyou Kaiin (odpečatenie pečeti päť živlov) Shikoku Fuuin Ou Fuuin (potlačovacia pečať) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (privolanie - ropuchy/žaby) Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (privolanie: ničiteľ jedálnych vozíkov) Kuchiyose: Gamakuchi Shibari (privolanie: spútanie v ropušej hube) Kuchiyose: Gama Mise no Jutsu (privolanie: technika žabieho obchodu) Fuuka Houin (metoda pečatenia ohňom) Doton: Yomi Numa (zem: bažina z podsvetia) Hari Jizou (ihlový ochránca) Ranji shigami no Jutsu (besniaca levia hriva) Gamadaira Kage Ayasuri no Jutsu (žabia technika, tieňovej siluety) Gamayudan (žabia olejová bomba) Gamagakure no Jutsu (technika schovania sa v žabe) Katon: Gamayu Endan (oheň: strela z podpáleného ropušieho oleja)(s Gamabuntom) Katon: Endan (oheň: ohnivá guľa) Katon: Dai Endan (oheň: veľká ohnivá guľa) Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin (technika veľkej bariéry) Kekkai: Gama Hyōrō (vodné žabie vezenie) Senpō: Goemon (Sage Art- vzduch: žabia olejová ohnivá guľa vzduch,olej,ohen)(s Fukasaku a Shimou) Senpō: Kebari Senbon (Sage Art- jehlový sprej)"najrýchlejší útok Jiraiy" Sennin Mōdo (Sage Art- Sage/Sennin Mód